1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor vehicle safety devices, and more particularly relates to a safety device for motorcycles and the like, where a preferably elliptical lighted globe is supported by an adjustable frame on a motorcycle in an elevated position above the motorcycle.
2. General Background and Prior Art
With an increase in the cost of energy, particularly in fuels necessary for transportation, more and more people are looking for the cheapest form of transportation available. Thus, an enormous increase in the past few years has been seen in the number of persons utilizing smaller vehicles for transportation, which vehicles use a minimal amount of fuel. A larger and larger segment of the public is specifically turning to motorcycles and like small wheeled vehicles for transportation which are economical, but none the less not as safe as a full size conventional automobile.
Several types of safety systems such as turn signals, reflectors, brightly colored paint and other means have been used to draw attention to a motorcycle rider and thus increase his chance for having a safe and accident free journey. Other safey equipment has been utilized by motorcyclists, such as roll bars, helmets, farings, windshields, and the like. These latter devices unfortunately offer minimal protection after a motorcyclist has already been hit by a larger vehicle such as an automobile due to the failure of the motorist to recognize the motorcycle in time. It is to this problem that the present invention is directed.
The failure of motorists in automobiles to easily see and recognize a motorcyclist is a common problem. Often the driver is unable to see the motorcyclist along a roadway that has other vehicles parked in an adjacent lane or parking area. In such a situation, the only portion of the motorcyclist which may be spotted by the motorist is possibly the top portion of his head. In this situation, one can readily see that reflectors, turn signals, brake lights, and the like mounted low on the motorcycle are of little use when blocked by parked rows of conventional sized automobiles, shrubs, or similar obstructions. It is a common occurrance for a motorist in an automobile to pull out onto a highway where other vehicles may be parked blocking view, failing to see an oncoming motorcyclist with the result being a fatal or crippling accident.